Feliz Cumpleaños Jensen
by Destiel Winchester
Summary: Es mi primer J2 no sean malitos conmigo, lean y comenten si?..  Bueno es el cumpleaños de Jensen quien lo habia olvidado por completo, una fiesta sorpresa, revelaciones importantes, un mejor amigo de miedo y una huida por demas tonta y estupida.


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JENSEN**

Era tarde, muy tarde, de hecho casi amanecía, las grabaciones de ese día habían sido extenuantes y en parte habían sido su culpa, olvidaba los diálogos, no iba a donde se supone tenia que hacerlo, no seguía las instrucciones del director y todo por culpa de el y la verdad el equipo ya estaba algo molesto, todos deseaban ir a casa, pero gracias a dios pudo terminar sin matar a nadie de un coraje por sus distracciones

La nueva temporada de la serie había iniciado hace bastante, a decir verdad iban ya a la mitad, pero por una mala jugada del destino, habían terminado compartiendo camerino, por que algún estúpido contamino la mitad de ellos con una bomba apestosa, "una broma que se salio de proporciones", había dicho Erick.

Para Jensen era intolerable verle todos los malditos días, sobretodo cuando se cambiaba de ropa, el ver su torso desnudo, los músculos de su abdomen, su pecho y por supuesto sus brazos y por dios santo que brazos, 1.93 m de puro y bello musculo, cabello castaño ligeramente alborotado, que le daba una imagen de chico rebelde, que a ciencia cierta no era, mas bien era un niño grande, amante de las golosinas, atrevido y por si fuera poco el mejor amigo que había podido encontrar en muchos años. Si así era Jared, al menos para Jensen.

No supo exactamente cuando y como paso, pero se había enamorado de ese "gigante carita de ángel", como le decía a sus espaldas, tal vez había sido durante la tercera temporada, en la cual su personaje tenia el tiempo contado, cosa que hizo que tanto en el programa y la realidad se hicieran mas cercanos, llevando a Jensen a conocer a un Jared mas sentimental, como si no lo fuera ya, preocupado por el y juguetón por que no decirlo, ya que a veces Jen se metía tanto en su personaje que le resultaba difícil dejar las emociones de este a un lado y como si de un caballero con reluciente armadura se tratara el alto llegaba a distraerlo con los mas estúpidos y tiernos juegos que le venían a la cabeza, pero sin ninguna intención oculta, eso le quedaba claro, por que si de algo estaba seguro era que Jay no era gay, cosa que se le hizo innegable, cuando escucho rumores de una boda en puerta para el grandote.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses, el rubio se había deprimido por los rumores ante la posibilidad de que Jay se casara, pero para su fortuna no había vuelto a escuchar los dichosos rumores de la boda otra vez.

Pero a pesar de su dolor no se alejo del castaño, no por que no quisiera, sino por que no podía, se le había vuelto una especie de droga y créanme, no quería rehabilitarse de su adicción.

Pero como el destino no podía ser tan cruel y bastardo con el como con su personaje, en esta temporada como caído del cielo conoció a Misha Collins, el interpretaba a un ángel que ayudaba a su personaje en la serie, siendo su principal característica la falta total de emociones humanas, pero Misha era todo lo contrario a su personaje, era como lo había llamado Jensen "un maldito desquiciado, demente, bipolar y el mejor consejero y amigo que había encontrado después de Jared ya que se había convertido en su confidente desde que le conoció.

Si bien en un principio se le hizo raro, poco a poco fue confiando en el loco de ojos azules que había conocido días antes de comenzar a grabar su primera escena juntos, llegando a un punto en el que le contó todo lo que sentía por Jay.

-Lo amo.- fue todo lo que dijo dando un trago al vaso de café que tenia en las manos.

-Da- dijo como si fuera algo evidente- Y apenas te das cuenta todos aquí lo saben.- termino.

-¡Que!- dijo casi en un grito- No es posible soy muy cuidadoso, trato de no verle de mas, incluso procuro no quedarme a solas con el mas de lo necesario.- dijo nervioso vomitando las palabras tan rápido que apenas y se podían entender.

-Y eso que, no importa que tan corto tiempo lo veas, pareces borrego rumbo al matadero, pareces un idiota cuando estas cerca de el y por dios la cara que pones cuando lo ves sin camisa, pareciese que vieras el pay mas exquisito y delicioso del planeta, b-a-b-e-a-s.- termino haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Por favor, entonces todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta.- dijo casi resignado.

-No, solo te molesto, la verdad todos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que fijarse en tu cara de idiota.- dijo alejándose del rubio antes de ser golpeado por este.

-Me las pagaras!- grito el rubio atrayendo las miradas de la producción, había olvidado que seguía en el plato de grabación. Una mano se poso en su hombro poniéndolo tenso.

-Por que le gritas al pobre Misha, pareciese que solo quiere ayudarte.- dijo una voz grave y profunda casi en su oído, descolocando al rubio por completo.

-Tu no lo conoces Jay- respondió con la voz temblorosa.- Siempre piensas demasiado bien de los demás y créeme Misha es un ...- no pudo terminar de decirlo, ya que Jared puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndole callar.

-Shh, sabes que no me gusta que digas malas palabras- dijo en un tono tan intimo y sensual que casi se le doblan las piernas al rubio, al tiempo que este tragaba saliva con excesiva dificultad.- Acompáñeme.- pidió tomando al rubio por el brazo con su gran mano, el contacto con la piel desnuda provoco una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda la espalda de Jensen.

-Lo siento no puedo, tengo un compromiso y ya se me hizo tarde.- escupió el rubio alejándose del enorme joven castaño, dejándolo completamente confundido.

Jensen se alejaba lo mas rápido que podía sin mirar atrás, estaba completamente aterrado y no sabia por que, una vez que había llegado a las puertas de su departamento vio que las luces estaban encendidas, al entrar se topo no con una muy grata sorpresa, Misha estaba ahí, con un trago en la mano, maldijo para sus adentros el momento en que le dio una copia de sus llaves al actor.

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo sin mas.

-Que mas, vengo a celebrar.- dijo ofreciéndole un trago.- Pero no creí que regresaras tan temprano.

-¿Celebrar que? y ¿Regresar de donde?- pregunto sin entender a lo que se refería el pelinegro.

-Tu cumpleaños, no me digas que lo olvidaste.- dijo sin creer que el rubio hubiera olvidado el día de su nacimiento.

-O cielos, es cierto hoy es 1 de marzo, lo olvide por completo entre las grabaciones y...

-Jared.- termino la frase por el rubio. quien le fulmino con la mirada.

-Iba a decir las convenciones, idiota.- termino-

-Bien, como sea, como te la pasaste en la fiesta sorpresa.- inquirió de ultimo.

-¿Que fiesta?- pregunto.

-No me digas que... Jensen no puedes ser tan estúpido, acaso dejaste al pobre plantado.- dijo casi en forma de insulto, cosa que le salia demasiado bien para el gusto del rubio.

- De que demonios hablas Misha, que fiesta y que tiene que ver Jared en esto.- volvió a preguntar completamente confundido.

-Jay te preparo una fiesta sorpresa, me pidió que te entretuviera un poco para que te pudiera alcanzar antes de que te fueras para poder llevarte el mismo.- acaso no intento llevarte a algún lado después de que me fui.- le miro expectante.

-Oh, OHH!- expreso el rubio.- Entonces eso era, yo creí que estaba jugando conmigo, es que lo que hizo se me hizo muy extraño, me aterre y me fui.- dijo

-Y se puede saber que hizo para que la nena saliera corriendo.- pregunto rodando los ojos.

-Me puso un dedo sobre los labios, me hablo al oído y pues pensé que se estaba insinuando, es que si lo hubieras visto, tu hubieras...-

-Yo nada, Jensen eres tu peor enemigo lo juro, por dios son amigos y pues se supone que nada de nada por parte de Jay, o no, tu mismo me lo has dicho.- eso le dolió al rubio, era una verdad que aun dolía.- Pero si en verdad se te hubiera insinuado, te le hubieras aventado a la yugular, pero no, sales corriendo como conejo asustado, que pasa contigo. Insisto eres tu peor enemigo.- rugió regañando al oji verde.

En ese momento el celular de Misha comenzó a sonar, el hombre saco el celular de su bolsillo y al ver el numero miro a Jensen de forma severa y acusadora.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo contestando la llamada con un tono divertido. Comenzó a caminar por el recibidor del amplio departamento de Jensen, asintiendo, haciendo movimientos con las manos, contestando palabras sin sentido, que el rubio no hacia por entender, terminando con.-Esta bien, ya no te preocupes, lo llevare aunque tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza.- dijo mirando nuevamente al rubio, pero esta vez de forma maliciosa que hizo temblar de miedo a Jensen.- Te veo en 30 minutos, no dejes que nadie se vaya.- termino cortando la llamada.

-Se puede saber a quien llevaras a la fuerza.- dijo con cierto temor en la voz, pero sabia bien quien era esa persona.

-Tu.- dijo yendo hacia el.- Era Jared, me dijo que se cancelaba la fiesta por que el niño tiene un compromiso mas importante. Pero lo he convencido de que no cancele nada que te llevare por la fuerza si es necesario. Pero una cosa si te advierto Jensen Ackles mas vale que actúes sorprendido cuando todos digan "sorpresa" y prendan las luces del apartamento de Jay o juro que tu "amiguito".- dijo señalando su entrepierna.- No podrá levantarse en un muy buen tiempo.

-OK.- fue todo lo que el rubio alcanzo a decir.

Salieron del apartamento y subieron al auto de Jensen, pero el pelinegro arrebato las llaves al rubio.

-Yo conduzco, si te dejo manejar llegaremos pasado mañana, conduces peor que un anciano con miopía.- sentencio, cosa que el rubio no hizo por replicar, pues la verdad no tenia posibilidades de ganar.

Misha conducía como desquiciado, iban a una velocidad que ni ensueños el auto de Jensen hubiera alcanzado con el rubio al volante, ya habían violado todas y cada una de las leyes de transito de ese estado pensaba el rubio mientras se aferraba hasta con las uñas a sus asientos de cuero, pues no creía suficiente el cinturón de seguridad para mantenerlo en su asiento. En menos de quince minutos se hallaban frente al edificio donde vivía Jared, el corazón de Jensen dio un vuelco nada mas de pensar en el rostro del grandote al momento de decir sorpresa y no pudo evitar sentirse horriblemente culpable al dejarlo así como así en el estudio.

Mientras subían por el ascensor al ultimo piso, el rubio no podía dejar de frotarse las manos de forma nerviosa, vaya que estaba nervioso volvía a tener miedo y no sabia el porque.

-Relajate un poco solo es una fiesta, no la tercera guerra mundial.- dijo tratando de calmar al joven.-Es tu cumpleaños disfrutalo, ademas si no lo haces harás sentir muy mal a Jared, paso meses planeando esto.- dijo en tono suave y sin bromas, cosa muy rara en el ojiazul.

-En serio, se tomo muchas molestias por mi?- pregunto aun nervioso con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Claro que si, como no iba a hacerlo eres su mejor amigo y te aprecia como no tienes idea.- dijo vivazmente dando una palmada en la espalda del joven.

-Si, amigos.-dijo pesadamente casi decepcionado.

-Vamos, dame una sonrisa o ya sabes lo que haré.- dijo amenazadoramente señalándolo.

-Esta bien, no hace falta que te pongas agresivo.- dijo al tiempo que ponía su mejor y mas fingida sonrisa.

-Mas te vale, llegamos.- dijo saliendo del ascensor.

Jensen iba a tocar la puerta, pero Misha le detuvo mostrando las llaves del apartamento de Jay, reconocería ese llavero en forma de caramelo donde fuera. Pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntar como lo había conseguido, lo empujo hacia el interior del lugar.

La luz se encendió de repente y un ensordecedor "FELICIDADES", lo tomo desprevenido.

Si bien lo estaba esperando la cara de sorpresa que puso era sincera, pero no por la fiesta en si, sino por que lo primero que vio fue a Jared metido en una enorme botarga de pastel de cumpleaños que decía "COMEME JENSEN", la botarga llego a su lado a una velocidad vertiginosa para una botarga del tamaño de Jared.

-Que bueno que veniste, al menos meterme en esta cosa valió la pena.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Jensen con fuerza.

-Si, creo que bien valió la pena ver MI pastel de cumpleaños.- dijo soltando una risilla.

-Bueno esto fue idea de Misha dijo que te gustaban los pasteles grandes y que cosa mas grande que yo, no?, bueno debo admitir que la botarga fue su idea, pero el que yo la usara fue completamente miá.- dijo soltando al rubio mientras le sonreía.- Por cierto tengo un regalo muy especial para ti, pero te lo daré cuando esto termine.- le dijo al oído, dando un golpecito en su espalda mientras se alejaba, para que los demás invitados le felicitaran.

Jensen no tuvo ni tiempo de procesar lo que le había dicho, pues inmediatamente después una multitud de personas le abrazaban y felicitaban."Dios como es que tanta gente quepa en este lugar", pensó el rubio por la cantidad de gente ahí reunida.

La fiesta paso sin contratiempos, felicitaciones por aquí, abrazos por allá, un poco de pastel en el rostro regalo de Misha y un poco de cabello quemado también cortesía del pelinegro. El rubio se la estaba pasando también entre los ridículos bailes de SU pastel y las ocurrencias de todos los ahí reunidos, incluso no le sorprendió la llamada de felicitación de Erik, cosa de Jay, pues quien le podía negar algo a ese pequeño grandote con cara de ángel. Pero cuando hubo un momento de tranquilidad, recordó el regalo de Jay y arrincono a Misha en la cocina, para un rápido interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, cual es el regalo que me tiene Jay, habla a hora si no quieres que todos aquí se enteren de que duermes abrazado a un peluche de vaca con la cabeza a medio decapitar y que por si fuera poco es rosa.- amenazo el ojiverde.

-No lo harías, verdad?- respondió Misha.

-Pruebame.-contesto con una sonrisa perversa.

-Juro que sabia que tiene un regalo para ti, pero no me dijo que es, solo se que para el es muy importante que lo tengas. Es todo lo que se, en serio.- dijo el hombre con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

-Juralo por la cabeza de la señora Tocino.- amenazo el rubio. (Por cierto Tocino es el nombre de la vaca.)

-Lo juro por la señora Tocino.- dijo el hombre.

Jensen le libero y volvió a la fiesta. Después de eso la fiesta no tardo en acabarse y el momento de la verdad se acercaba y el miedo irracional de Jensen hizo su aparición nuevamente.

De un momento a otro todos se habían ido, en el apartamento solo quedaban tres personas, Jensen, Misha y Jared.

-Muy bien yo me retiro, los dejo para que limpien el desastre.- se despedía Misha.

-Ok nos vemos en el estudio.- contesto un alegre y nervioso Jared, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Suerte.- se despidió de Jensen guiñándole un ojo.

-Espe...- quiso detener al hombre pero este ya había cerrado la puerta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Jensen, ¿Puedes venir, por favor?- le llamo Jay desde el balcón.

El joven giro con miedo hacia donde provenía la voz del alto, camino con demasiada lentitud hasta el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el exterior. Hasta que al fin se topo con la mirada del joven gigante, quien seguía vestido como pastel y quien cargaba en sus manos una caja de color escarlata adornada con un listón dorado muy fino.

-Ten.- ofreció la caja al rubio extendiéndola hacia su dirección. El rubio se acerco y tomo la caja con manos temblorosas, todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y no le importaba, ya no le importaba que todo lo que sentía por el hombre frente a el se notara por todos los poros de su piel con pecas.

Al abrir la caja con la mas pasmante lentitud, pudo esperar cualquier cosa, un dulce, incluso algún tipo de broma, pero lo único que encontró fue una hoja de papel, con algo escrito indudablemente por Jay esa letra la reconocería en cualquier lado, miro al joven, quien con los ojos le insto a leer el papel.

_Se que esto es raro, se que esperabas un regalo en vez de esto,_

_Pero mi regalo no puede envolverse o meterse en una caja,_

_Lo que quiero darte o mas bien lo que necesito que tengas... es mi corazón._

_Se que puede sonar completamente absurdo, pero te amo,_

_Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi,_

_Desde que vi las pecas de tu rostro la primera vez que estuvimos tan cerca, _

_como para respirar el mismo aire,_

_Quiero que sepas que te quiero y ruego al cielo por que tu también lo hagas,_

_Amo tu risa, tus ojos verdes que me miran con tanta ternura,_

_Oh dios estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti que me duele,_

_Por favor, por favor ámame Jensen,_

_Hazlo por favor._

_Creo que no podría seguir viviendo sin tu sonrisa tímida de cada mañana,_

_Sin tu aroma, sin tus manos, sin tu voz que me vuelve loco,_

_Te Amo_

_Y mi regalo para ti este día soy yo,_

_Te entrego mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón,_

_Para que hagas con ellos lo que desees._

_Aceptame, es todo lo que pido._

_JARED._

Jensen termino de leer, estaba tan sorprendido, emocionado, contento, pero su rostro no demostraba nada, ya no temblaba, entonces al levantar la mirada se topo con los ojos pardos de Jared, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

-Te Amo Jensen.- soltó el castaño sin mas.

El miedo invadió a Jensen y lo único que hizo fue correr, salio del apartamento tan rápido como su tembloroso cuerpo se lo permitió.

-JENSEN!- grito el castaño tras el, pero no volteo. Al llegar a su coche, arranco y salio de ahí acelerando como jamas en la vida lo había hecho y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a la casa del mejor peor amigo que tenia, Misha.

Al estar con el pelinegro le contó lo sucedido y lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una sonora, contundente e imparable risa.

-Tu debes... ser el... idi...ota mas gran...de del planeta.- dijo tratando de controlar su ataque de risa. Una vez conseguido continuo.- En serio Jen quien en su sano juicio sale huyendo cuando la persona que ama le dice que también le ama, si que eres un tarado, y yo que creí que ese día saltarías como quinceañera por todos lados gritando a los cuatro vientos que Jay te amaba. Ya me imagino la cara de Jared cuando ...- pauso al decir eso y su rostro fue de la mas absoluta burla a la furia.- Eres imbécil o que, en serio, eres tu peor enemigo pedazo de ... ahhhh, Ya pensaste en lo que debe estar sintiendo Jared en estos momentos, juro que si no te quisiera tanto te partiría la cara en este momento, no puede ser eres un idiota, imbécil, retrasado mental...- la sarta de insultos por parte de Misha siguieron por unos cuantos minutos mas, incluso algunos de ellos ni siquiera sabia que existan.

Pero mientras el pelinegro le cantaba su precio, Jensen cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, había dejado a la persona que mas amaba botada en su balcón, vestido como pastel y tal vez con el corazón roto y el rostro lleno de lagrimas por la reverenda idiotez que acababa de hacer, si era su peor enemigo y ahora lo confirmaba.

-Soy un imbecil- dijo en un susurro

-Y se hizo la luz- grito Misha ante un hecho que para el era obvio con la voz cargada de reproche.- En serio no creí que fueras tan idiota, cuando el me dijo que te amaba, le jure que no se preocupara que te lo dijera, que todo saldría bien incluso le llegue a insinuar que estabas abierto a todas las posibilidades en la vida.

-Un momento, tu sabias que el me quería- Dijo casi furico.

-Si lo sabia, pero me hizo jurar que no te diría nada.- repuso con fuerza,

-Desde cuando?- pregunto.

-Me lo dijo hace como un mes, quería saber si tu y yo teníamos algo, como estos tiempos lo has estado evitando, creyó que era por que nosotros...-

-Que asco.- dijo el rubio.

-Si lo mismo dije, el solo hecho de pensarlo me da nauseas.- dijo poniendo cara de asco.

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera agregar algo a la conversación el teléfono de Misha sonó y al momento contesto, alejándose del rubio. Regresando momentos después.

-Eres un maldito insensible, hijo de perra, ese muchacho esta destrozado, esta llorando como no tienes una idea, le rompiste el corazón que te entregaba en bandeja de plata.- regaño con verdadera furia.- Y ahora mismo vas a arreglar esto niño tarado.

-De que hablas?- pregunto el rubio.

El pelinegro ni siquiera se molesto en contestar tomo a Jensen del brazo y lo arrastro al auto. Minutos después y de una letanía de insultos al rubio llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Jared, el pelinegro toco la puerta, para que esta se abriera segundos después.

-Entra ahí.- dijo empujando al rubio al interior ante un inmóvil Jared, que tenia los ojos rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar. Una vez adentro empujo a los dos al sofá de la sala.-Bien, vamos a arreglar este asunto de una vez por todas, tu le amas a el y el te ama a ti.- dijo dirijiendose a Jensen- Y NADIE SE IRA DE AQUI HASTA QUE LOS DOS HABLEN Y NINGUNO SALGA CORRIENDO ENTENDIDO.- sentencio ante los dos hombres frente a el.- Bien los dejo y cuando regrese mañana espero encontrarlos en la cama.- acto seguido salio del apartamento encerrándolos.-Esto solo es por seguridad.- dijo detrás de la puerta, para después irse.

Los minutos pasaron y ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera se miraban, era una situación realmente incomoda, hasta que un sollozo rompió el silencio.

-Por que no me amas Jen?- pregunto en un amargo llanto el castaño.

-Que no, no llores Jay por favor.- dijo Jensen poniéndose de rodillas ante el castaño.- Claro que te amo, si no dejo de pensar en ti cada minuto del día, lo que sucedió hace un rato fue una estupidez de mi parte, me invadió el pánico y no se porque.- dijo acariciando la mejilla del castaño.- Eres lo mas bello que me ha pasado en la vida y me odio por hacerte llorar.

-Es en serio?- pregunto entre sollozos el alto.

-Claro que si, como no amarte, eres perfecto, con tu sonrisa de ángel y tus ojitos de cachorrito, te amo Jay, te amo y soy un imbécil por no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo antes, por favor deja de llorar y dejame ver tu sonrisa si, te lo ruego.- pidió el rubio, entonces el castaño limpio sus lagrimas con su mano y trato de sonreír.

Se veía absolutamente adorable, con el rostro aun húmedo por el llanto, pero con una sonrisa de plena felicidad, como aquel niño que descubre el regalo perfecto bajo el árbol de navidad y el brillo en los ojos de que no puede haber nada mejor, que lo que esta viendo en ese momento.

-Dime que no es un sueño cruel y que cuando despierte no estarás ahí y esto jamas paso.- rogó Jared.

-No es un sueño y no me voy a ir a ningún lado, me voy a quedar aquí contigo hasta que se me acabe la vida.- contesto abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo tembloroso de Jared.

-Oh Jensen, por un momento creí que tu..., oh dios creí que me odiarías y que jamas me volverías a dirigir la palabra.- sollozo nuevamente el castaño.

-Jamas te odiaría, ya estoy aquí amándote como nadie créeme, así que basta de lagrimas si.- pidió el rubio limpiando las lagrimas del alto con uno de sus dedos, el roce hizo que Jared se estremeciera.- Mi gigante carita de ángel.- dijo sin pensar.

-¿Como?- dijo Jared mirando los ojos verdes de Jensen.

-Lo siento, es que así te digo a tus espaldas, pero si no te gusta no lo volveré a pronunciar.- se disculpo el rubio.

-Bromeas, me encanta, "mi pecoso de gomita", yo te digo así, por que me pareces absolutamente delicioso.- susurro al oído del rubio haciéndolo estremecer mientras le aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo- dijo besando la mejilla del castaño.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- respondió mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Jensen.

El solo roce de sus labios hizo que Jensen se sintiera extasiado, embriagado por el aroma del castaño, entonces junto su boca con la de el en un beso lento, tierno, lleno de tantas cosas y sentimientos no dichos por tanto tiempo, pero que ahora tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hacérselos saber a ese hombre que tanto amaba que ahora y de manera implícita le hacia saber que solo le pertenecía a el.

Se separaron mas en busca de aire que por querer desprenderse el uno del otro, entonces Jay le beso nuevamente en un beso mas profundo y lleno de pasión que el anterior, sus labios se abrían para recibir la lengua del otro y percibir por primera vez su sabor con el que habían soñado tantas veces. Sus lenguas bailaban aun ritmo mudo y excitante, se buscaban con frenesí, explorando cada rincón de sus bocas a los cuales nadie había tenido acceso antes. Jared soltó un gemido al terminar el beso.

Se miraron por unos instantes, los ojos pardos de Jared le parecían hermosos, puros, profundos deseaba perderse en ellos y no salir jamas, mientras que Jared veía los hermosos ojos verdes del rubio ahora reducidos a un delgado circulo verde brillante alrededor de las enormes pupilas, dilatadas por la excitacion.

La mano de Jensen se deslizo por el pecho del castaño por sobre su playera, bajando por su abdomen, hasta meter su mano por debajo de la tela y tocar la piel del joven recorría lentamente cada musculo con sus dedos, como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de piel recorrió lenta y dolorosamente el abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, los músculos de ese hombre volvían completamente loco, entonces le quito la camisa en un movimiento rápido y casi violento, recorría avidamente con su mirada el cuerpo semidesnudo de Jared, quien con un movimiento tan rápido como el anterior despojo al rubio de su camisa, rompiendo los botones en el proceso, ahora era el quien acariciaba al rubio, sintiendo su piel deteniéndose en las nuevas pecas que encontraba a su paso, Jensen se apodero del cuello de su amante con los labios, para después recorrerlo con su lengua, mientras Jared recorría con sus grandes manos la piel de la espalda del rubio, besando sus hombros y cuello.

La mano del rubio se poso en la nuca del castaño acercándolo aun mas a su cuerpo, hundiendo su nariz en su largo cabello que le embotaba todos sus sentidos con ese aroma a vainilla que desprendía y que desde el primer momento le cautivo. Todo en Jared era dulce, sus ojos, su boca, sus caricias, su voz, todo su cuerpo era un manjar que el estaba dispuesto a probar y hacer suyo.

Los gemidos que cada uno soltaba estaban cargados de excitación y deseo, las caricias habían llegado a tal punto que la mano de Jared acariciaba descaradamente la erección bajo los pantalones de Jensen, mientras el otro mantenía una mano en la nuca del joven y la otra se deleitaba con la redondees de sus nalgas, instintivamente comenzó a mover las caderas sobre la presión que ejercía Jared sobre su entrepierna restregándose mas contra el, aumentando su excitación aun mas, dejando escapar uno que otro "Jared" entre jadeos.

Entonces ya no podían mas, se despojaron de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, quedando completamente desnudos, se devoraban con la mirada ambos estaban tan excitados que dolía, entonces Jared se apodero de la erección palpitante de Jensen acercándolo a el, para besarle mientras le masturbaba lento al principio para ir aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, los gemidos de Jensen invadieron todo el apartamento, pero el tampoco se quedo atrás aprisiono el miembro de Jared en una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo de la misma forma que lo hacia el alto con el, ambos gritaban de placer.

-Quiero probarte- dijo el joven de ojos pardos al rubio, con voz temblorosa.

Entonces comenzó a bajar, por el cuerpo de Jensen besando su cuello, su pecho, lamiendo sus tetillas como si de un dulce se tratara, lamió su abdomen, hasta llegar a la parte mas sensible y deliciosa del rubio, lamió la punta de su miembro hasta llegar a la base, para de nuevo subir hasta la rosada cabeza palpitante de deseo, caliente y húmeda, la metió a su boca con lentitud haciendo sufrir al rubio.

Jensen había perdido la noción de tiempo y espacio, no sabia donde estaba, ni cuando lo único que le importaba en ese momento era sentir la boca de Jared aprisionándolo de una forma tan pervertida y deliciosa que no daba cabida a nada mas en si cabeza. De un momento a otro tenia una mano sobre la cabeza de Jay imponiendo le su ritmo. Pero después no pudo mas y lo alzo hasta tener su boca de nuevo contra la suya, probando su sabor mezclado con el de Jay.

-Te necesito como no he necesitado a nadie mas, Te amo Jared- dijo con la voz grave por el deseo.

-Y yo a ti- respondió perdido por el deseo el castaño.

Jensen metió uno de sus dedos a la boca del alto quien lo chupo ávido de mas. Entonces saco su dedo y lo llevo a la entrada del joven acariciándolo tan lenta y suavemente que por un momento Jared creyó que se desquiciaría, hasta que por fin se abría paso atraves de el, en un principio sintió algo de dolor, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por placer, se movía suavemente, haciendo círculos en su interior sintiendo su calidez, entonces sintió la intrusión de otro dedo, dejandole una nueva oleada de dolor y placer que le hicieron arquear la espalda, para cuando pudo reaccionar ya tenia tres dedos en su interior y a Jensen devorándole los labios con desesperación.

-¿Listo?- pregunto el rubio, el castaño solo asintió con un gemido, mientras le besaba nuevamente.

Entonces le recostó en el sofá poniéndose entre sus piernas abriéndolas de par en par, levantadoras levemente, entonces coloco la punta de su miembro sobre la entrada de Jay haciendo presión en ella pero sin entrar.

-Hazlo de una vez- dijo empujándose contra el, perdido en el deseo abrasador que le consumía todo el cuerpo.

Entonces como si de hierro caliente se tratara, Jensen se abrió paso lentamente entre los pliegues de Jared, quien gemía de dolor y placer de forma sonora e incontrolable.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro sintió como Jared tensaba sus músculos ahorcándolo de una forma deliciosa que no pudo evitar jadear y gemir mientras le embestía por primera vez, aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza con cada una que pasaba, hasta estar poseyéndolo de una forma salvaje y meramente animal. Jared le había rodeado con sus piernas haciendo cada embestida mas profunda.

Jensen le masturbaba al mismo tiempo y a la misma velocidad e intensidad que lo embestía una y otra vez.

Hasta que sintió como su cuerpo no podía mas con la excitación y descargo todo su ser dentro de Jared, justo en ese momento sintió como todo el cuerpo del castaño de contraía bajo el ahorcándolo una vez mas y con mas fuerza que antes entonces sintió como un liquido espeso y tibio corría por la mano que tenia en el miembro de Jared y que había salpicado su abdomen. Ambos gritaron de placer al mismo tiempo, llegaron al clímax de su orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su castaño completamente exhausto, ambos se relajaban, respirando agitadamente, entonces el rubio salio lentamente de Jared, notando un ligero hilo rojo en su miembro, era sangre.

-Te he lastimado- pregunto con tensión y miedo en la voz.

-Bromeas, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, para ser mi primera vez me ha encantado.- dijo algo agitado todavía.

-Eras virgen?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si Jen, me estaba guardando para la persona indicada y hoy mas que nunca se que esa persona solo puedes ser tu.- dijo besando en la mejilla al rubio.

-Te amo, mi angelito gigante.- dijo hundiéndose en el pecho del joven.

-Y yo a ti Jen, Te amo.- respondió dando un beso en la frente del rubio.

Esta de mas describir la sonora carcajada de Misha al encontrarlos desnudos sobre el sofá, cuando entro a la casa del castaño la mañana siguiente.

Paso el tiempo y los jóvenes hicieron publica su relación, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a sus amigos mas allegados, ni a sus familias, pues según ellos, se les notaba el amor por el otro en la mirada, "Los únicos que no se daban cuenta eran ustedes", les llego a decir Erik.

Para Jensen ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, pues el mejor regalo que le podían haber dado era el amor de Jared.

-Si te gusto este cumpleaños, espera el siguiente.- dijo Misha guiñándole un ojo al rubio.


End file.
